


Kepang Rambut, Jalinan Kusuma

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Pirangnya berpadu-padan dengan merah muda, ungu, dan putih.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Rook Hunt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Kepang Rambut, Jalinan Kusuma

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Kepang Rambut, Jalinan Kusuma © peach_milktea**

“Rambut Umineko-chan aneh.” Adalah ucapan yang diterima Rook ketika sedang seru-serunya menyelami materi Crewel-sensei di bawah naungan ranting-ranting rampak pohon tua bersama seorang adam yang gemar melontarkan kalimat terus terang pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Gadis berdarah Prancis itu menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak. Ia tidak tersinggung—Rook tahu tabiatnya—, ia hanya merasa bingung. Keduanya telah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama, tapi kenapa pemuda ini baru berkomentar mengenai model rambutnya sekarang?

“Kok tiba-tiba?”

“Dari dulu aku udah mau bilang. Tapi baru inget sekarang.”

Oh, jadi itu alasannya.

Pustaka dengan sampul keras di atas pangkuan pun ditutup hingga atensi sang hawa hanya ditujukkan pada Floyd Leech seorang, “Kalo begitu, aku jelek?” Sebelah tangannya sengaja menyampirkan sedikit helai rambut ke belakang telinga sementara sepasang manik hijau berubah sendu.

Floyd tersentak. Ia tak pernah berintensi membuat pujaan hatinya bersedih dengan kalimat barusan, “Bukan gitu maksud aku!” Buru-buru ia menyahut.

Rook menahan diri agar tawanya tidak mengurai. Di samping menguntit pergerakan buruannya, ia pun hobi menggoda Floyd seperti ini. Reaksi Floyd selalu murni dan tidak dibuat-buat, “Terus maksud Floyd-kun apa?”

Rook berkata tanpa penekanan apa-apa, tapi Floyd merasa ini salah satu bentuk intimidasi sang gadis agar ia segera mengklarifikasi ucapannya beberapa saat lalu. “Uh, terlalu biasa.”

Kali ini Rook membisu. Tatanan rambutnya yang menurut Floyd terlalu biasa ini memang memiliki tujuan tersendiri. Tidak sebagaimana perempuan seusianya, sejak kecil, Rook dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pemburu yang kuat dan tangguh. Menata rambut bukan keutamaan yang mesti ia perhatikan, begitu ucap ayahanda. Asas efektivitas yang menjadi penyebabnya. Atas alasan tersebut, makanya ia terbiasa hanya merapikan mahkota kepalanya seperti biasa dan menggunakan topi untuk melindungi diri dari terik matahari.

“Aku tidak punya waktu khusus, sih, untuk menata rambutku sendiri.” Timpal Rook sekenanya dengan nada kelewat ringan. Dalam hati Rook, sebenarnya memperindah rupa rambut sudah menjadi keinginan terpendam. Tapi ia kerap berpikir, apakah ia pantas? Kesan manis dan cantik tidak cocok disematkan pada gadis pemburu berperangai bebas seperti dirinya.

Floyd berdecak, “Makanya kalo punya waktu jangan dihabisin buat menguntit Minokasago-senpai.” Entah ini anjuran atau bentuk kecemburuan dari Floyd karena sering menemukan Rook membuntuti ketua asrama Savanaclaw tanpa kenal lelah.

Sementara itu Rook hanya tertawa dalam tanggapannya pada perkataan Floyd.

Rook kira pembicaraan mereka akan selesai di sana, sampai Floyd menyingkap lagi tabir kesunyian yang sempat tercipta.

“Ke sini bentar, Umineko-chan.”

Tangan Floyd menepuk pada area kosong di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Rook kian dibuat bingung meski akhirnya ia beranjak juga dari tempat semula dan duduk di tempat yang diminta dengan posisi membelakangi pemuda tersebut.

“Mau apa, Floyd-kun?”

“Diem aja. Jangan bergerak.”

Topi dengan ornamen bulu putih, Floyd turunkan ke samping tubuhnya. Jari-jemari panjang Floyd pun lantas mengambil sejumlah kecil rambut Rook dan mulai membuat jalinan antar helaian pirangnya. Gerakan Floyd begitu halus, mungkin sebagai bentuk usahanya agar tidak sengaja menarik rambut Rook hingga membuat gadis itu kesakitan.

Desir angin membawa wewangian khas musim semi yang menggelitik indera penciuman. Terik matahari pun tidak terlalu panas meski ini tengah hari. Benar-benar hari yang damai. Dan dalam ketenangan ini, Rook menikmati tiap detiknya bersama Floyd.

Tepat sebelum kantuk melanda, Floyd berseru.

“Selesai!”

“Eh?”

Kontan, Rook meraba hasil kerja Floyd terhadap rambutnya. Kepang rambut terjalin dari kedua sisi kepalanya dan bersatu pada satu titik di tengah. Sementara sisa rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Karena meraba saja dirasa tidak cukup, Rook hendak mengeluarkan sihir air yang nantinya akan ia fungsikan sebagai pantulan cermin. Namun sesaat sebelum ia melepas sihir tersebut, Floyd menahannya.

“Jangan diliat dulu!”

“Lho, katanya sudah selesai?”

“Belum! Belum!” Floyd menambahkan, “Ini masih terlalu mirip Betta-chan-senpai!”

Rook mengangguk saja sebagai respons, tidak mau mengganggu Floyd yang masih kelihatan sibuk berpikir.

Floyd tidak terusik juga bahkan oleh embus angin yang kembali membelai keduanya. Lagi-lagi, membawa harum yang sama dan kelopak-kelopak bunga pun ikut diterbang—itu dia!

“Ah, aku tau! Tunggu, ya!”

Tidak sempat bertanya, Floyd malah sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Rook ke hamparan padang luas di hadapan mereka. Dari tempatnya, Rook memandangi Floyd yang tengah berjongkok dan memunguti sesuatu di rumput. Karena Floyd membelakanginya, Rook jadi tidak bisa melihat benda apa yang diambil pemuda itu. Sampai ketika Floyd berbalik, dengan jelas Rook mengamati beberapa tangkai bunga warna-warni berada di dekapan sang adam.

Floyd kembali menyibukkan diri. Sekali lagi jari-jari panjang itu bekerja tanpa cela dalam menyelipkan sejumlah kuntum kusuma di sela-sela rambut Rook dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyelesaikan itu semua.

“Nah, sekarang bener-bener selesai!” Floyd mengeluarkan sihir air dari tangannya.

Membaca isyarat Floyd, Rook segera melihat pantulan dirinya dari permukaan air yang terbentuk. Helai pirangnya yang terkepang berpadu-padan dengan kelopak merah muda, ungu, dan putih. Keseluruhan semua tampak serasi. Rook tak menyangka ia bisa kelihatan secantik ini.

“Bagaimana?” Susunan geligi tajam Floyd terbingkai dalam cengiran lebar. Bahkan sebelum Rook berkomentar saja, ia sudah sangat percaya diri.

“Ini … _très bien_!” Rook memekik kegirangan. Refleks ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tanpa aba-aba. Keseimbangan tubuh Floyd pun terganggu sehingga mereka sama-sama terjungkal ke belakang.

“Hati-hati, Umineko-chan!” Floyd mengaduh.

“ _D_ _ésolée_ ~!” Rook yang terjatuh di dada Floyd hanya terkekeh, “Habisnya ini benar-benar _très bien_. Aku menyukainya. _Merci_ , Floyd-kun!”

Dari posisi yang masih terbaring, Floyd melihat Rook mengulas senyum manis dengan rona merah jambu tipis pada tulang pipinya yang terangkat. Larik-larik cahaya matahari yang menyinari dari belakang punggung pun membuat gadisnya menjelma menyerupai malaikat.

(Floyd belum pernah melihat malaikat, sih. Tapi jika ia bisa melihatnya, ia yakin penampakannya tak jauh beda dengan Rook sekarang.)

“Umineko-chan …”

“Hm? Ada ap—”

Lengan kiri Floyd menumpu pada tanah berumput, sementara tangan kanannya menggapai belakang kepala Rook dan menghantarkan gadis itu mendekat padanya. Kemudian yang Rook sadari adalah jarak antara keduanya terpangkas dan bibir Floyd lebih dulu menyambut sebelum Rook sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya sendiri.

Ciuman itu sederhana, bukan didasari nafsu. Dan tidak lama juga. Karena Floyd hanya ingin mengutarakan betapa berharganya eksistensi Rook dalam kehidupannya. Setelah kecupan itu terputus, kedua pasang mata saling menyelami satu sama lain.

“Kita harus kembali ke kelas, Floyd-kun.”

“Ck. Aku mau bolos di sini aja.”

Rook tersenyum lagi, “Kalau begitu aku juga.”

**Author's Note:**

> beberapa catatan, Minokasago itu lionfish dalam b. jepang. Karena (seinget aku) leona belum dapet nama panggilan official dari floyd, sementara aku pake itu dulu heuheu :(  
> Désolée : sorry (feminine)
> 
> cuma mau bilang Floyd Rook uwu banget dan aku gak tahan bikin HC ini menjadi tulisan u///u
> 
> makasih buat yang udah mampir~


End file.
